Tight White Leather
by Neko Kate-chan
Summary: [Complete{Down for re-writing and updating} Tyson and Hilary hate each other... Right? Right? Uh, they're not so sure any more...


****

Tight White Leather

Chapter Summary:

Tyson isn't happy when he's woken up early. He's even unhappier when his temper causes him to lose a friend.

****

Author's Note:

I decided to write a fic that isn't all fluffy. I hope this one is a little more… Serious and believable, than my last one. (Thing's I'll Never Say'). This chapter sets the scene. I don't own Beyblade or anything for that matter.

****

Rating For This Chapter:

PG~ Just protecting my ass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

First Light

I stared groggily at my cell phone. I had cancelled five calls to it already. Whoever wanted me, wanted me urgently.

"'Ello?" I said, yawning. I head a deep breath being taken on the other end.

"TYSOOOOOOON!" Hilary yelled down the phone. I jumped and held the phone away from my ear. She'd permanently damaged my hearing I was certain.

"What did you do that for?" I asked. Hilary was slightly out of breath.

"Come to the river now you're awake!" She replied, hanging up. I looked at my clock. What? Six thirty am? She had to be kidding!

Grumbling I got up, quickly showering. I looked at my wardrobe before choosing a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I abandoned my cap. I was about to leave when I noticed the weather forecast on the TV.

Running back upstairs I grabbed my black fleece before getting a scarf too. Wrapped up nice and warm I left a note for my grandpa.

__

Grandpa,

Hilary called. I've got to meet her at the river, seeing as I've nothing better to do. When I get back, I want FOOOOOOOOD!

Ciao

Tyson

Satisfied that it was enough information for the nosy old codger, I braced myself against the early winter cold.

The beginning of December, it was bound to be freezing right? I reassured myself that it couldn't get any colder today and began to walk along the sidewalk.

Walking along I noticed how quiet the streets were. Perhaps it was why people like Kai got up so early? It definitely was calming.

I wondered why Hilary wanted us to meet her so early? I'd have to complain to Kai when I got there.

Why did she hang around with us anyway? She thought we needed _her _help? Why would we need her help?

Or was it our bit beasts that intrigued her? She thought blading was a silly child's game, so when she had found out that bit beasts were attached to blader's souls, maybe she'd begun to ponder?

Maybe she was just after the fame? I mean, we are the famous Blade Breakers. Maybe she just wanted to be known as the girl who was with the Blade Breakers when the won the tournament for the second time?

With these thoughts running through my sleepy head, I approached our usual training ground, the river.

"Howdy!" I called. Max laughed and waved. Ray smiled. Kai just nodded his head, while Kenny was too absorbed in his data even to notice me.

"TYSON! GET YOU'RE BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" Hilary shouted. I sighed, not paying attention to her, I greeted the team.

"So why'd _she_ want us here so early?" I asked, deliberately to rile her. 'She' didn't say anything.

"Training Tyson," Kai replied. "And it's not that early… Or that cold," He added, noticing I was dressed to brave the Antarctic.

"Well then, what're we waiting for?" I asked, pulling out Dragoon. Inside my head I felt Dragoon's willingness to battle.

"Hilary's got such a good training schedule for today, we decided she should take charge of training from now on," Ray said mildly. I felt a strange feeling. Anger? Annoyance? Frustration? (Are they two words for the same thing?) That girl just got in the way!

"Okay, here's what I've got planned!" Hilary informed us. She was dressed in black baggy trousers and a tight hot pink top. I was surprised by her choice of clothes, the only other item of clothing was a black jacket, that had slipped from her left shoulder.

"We start with a run to loosen up some muscles-" She began. I had already heard enough. "-Then a few stretches before you run to the top of- Hey Tyson! Where do you think you're going?" She shouted. I had turned to leave, and had begun walking away.

"You don't even know how to beyblade, yet you're telling us how to train? Get real!" I replied over my shoulder. I felt her rage burn through the cold winter air.

"Take that back Tyson! I am real! I've developed this schedule with the help of Judy and Mr Dickenson!" She called after my retreating back. I froze, how could I turn this to my advantage?

"Which shows that you don't know a thing about Beyblade!" I turned around, angry that she even existed. God must have brought her to this planet from her home world just to annoy me!

"I know more than you think?" She retorted. I smirked, folding my arms.

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrows. Hilary was getting more and more red in the face.

"Yeah I do! I know that Dragoon isn't ready for the challenged ahead of it because it's blader doesn't practise enough!" She yelled. I felt my blood boil. Dragoon and I could handle anything.

"Who asked a stupid, annoying, obnoxious cow like you anyway?" I asked. I amazed even myself that I'd managed to use all those words in a sentence. And say obnoxious without making a prat of myself.

Hilary paled, then I saw the spark of anger.

"How dare you…" She whispered, walking forward. She stopped directly in front of me.

"How dare you!" She repeated and began hitting me. I blocked every blow, thanks to my grandpa's endless training.

"I don't care what you think Tyson! When Dragoon is gone, don't blame me!" She stormed up the bank side and disappeared from view. Strange… She usually battled until the end.

"Don't you think you were a tad too hard on her?" Kenny asked. I shrugged, she was a big girl, and she would deal with it.

"I agree with Kenny," Ray said. I blinked as Ray stood up with Kenny and they began to walk away.

"Sorry Tyson," Max apologised, getting up and running after Ray and Kenny. I turned to Kai, the only one left beside myself.

"Blade Breakers always win, but not at the cost of their friends," He walked in the opposite direction of the others.

I stood there alone. Why did all my problems all stem from that one girl? Why did we have to fight today? It was all her fault! If she hadn't woken me up early, I wouldn't have been so grouchy, and it would never have happened!

Yet I sank to the ground. Suddenly it wasn't just my hands that felt numb.

*

"Tyson, bud, you're out of it," Max waved his hand in front of my face. I started, blinking at Max for a second.

"You okay?" Ray asked. I looked away. I couldn't tell then what was bothering me, because I didn't really know myself.

"Y-Yeah, just thinking," I replied. Kai chuckled, a disturbing noise.

"There's a first time for everything," He said, launching his beyblade and watching it lazily.

"What are you implying?" I asked defiantly. Kai smirked but instead of replying, he recalled Dranzer, examining it intently.

"Hmph! I don't care about your opinion anyway!" I sat down, crossing my arms.

"Anyone else notice that Tyson has become more aggressive now he can't take everything out on Hilary?" Dizzi asked. I blinked.

Hilary… No one had seen her for two weeks, ever since our argument.

Sometimes, I found myself imagining strange things. Like what it would be like to have a rude wake-up call from her so I wouldn't be late. Or even to argue with her…

What freaked me out more were the daydreams where we got on. Where I held her hand… Hugged her… Joked with her… One time, I even kissed her…

"Earth to Tyson? Do you copy?" Max asked, tapping my head. I stood up quickly and looked at the floor.

"I feel bad…" I announced. Ray put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know pal, but what's done is done, and it cannot be undone. What's the use in brooding over it? Why don't you go talk to her? We know you want to apologise," Ray smirked, as though he knew something I didn't.

"I can't just march around her house and apologise!" I protested. Anyhow, I hadn't been the only one to say hurtful things! I could control Dragoon!

"They always say that the make-up makes things ten times sweeter," Ray said his eyes glinting suggestively. When I realised what he was implying, my face felt slightly hot.

"Where'd that come from? I mean, Hilary?" I laughed, but stopped quickly when I saw that no one else was.

"Why not Hilary? In her own way, she's damn beautiful," Kai said it in monotone, as usual. My mouth fell open. Had Kai really just said that?

"Dude? Do you have a crush on her?" I asked, before I could stop myself. Kai snorted.

"No, do you?" He replied. I opened my mouth to deny it to the death when Max spoke up.

"I hate to agree with Kai, but he does have a point. She's hardly a dog," Max mused. I stamped my foot. What was wrong with them all? Hilary was a dog, she was a bitch.

"The fact of the matter is that you should apologise to her!" Ray said. I struggled out of his grip, walking out of the dojo.

So what if I did like Hilary? It didn't make her right anyhow!


End file.
